Cassidy Casablancas Must Be King
by MarshmallowAtHeart
Summary: AU. Veronica Mars, Lilly Kane and Meg Manning have a project that entails making Cassidy Casablancas the most popular kid at school. Why? Because the 3 most popular guys, Logan Echolls, Dick Casablancas and Duncan Kane pissed them off respectively and their mission is to take away the thing they value the most. But will their plan work? Will they get their revenge or not? LoVe!
1. Revenge is Their Speciality

**AU: Lilly Kane, Meg Manning, and Veronica Mars have a project, a project that entails making Cassidy Casablancas the most popular kid at school. Why? Because the three most popular guys, Dick Casablancas, Duncan Kane and Logan Echolls pissed them off respectively and their mission is to take away the thing they value the most. But will their plan work? Will they get their revenge or will it back fire? **

**Changes you need to know:**

**Lilly and Duncan are not brother and sister.**

**Cassidy is completely normal however he is rather isolated.**

**Keith is still Sheriff.**

**Vinnie Van Lowe is a good moral PI and Veronica works for him.**

**Alicia and Keith are married therefore Wallace and Daryl are Veronica's step brothers.**

**Weevil is Veronica's cousin – Keith's side of the family.**

**Aaron is not abusive.**

**A.N: This is a fairly simply story (kind of) and mostly teenage loving fun is what I aspire this story to become. **

**It was inspired by 'She's All That' and 'John Tucker Must Die' though this story is really different.**

**~~First Day Senior Year: Neptune Lunch Quad: Morning~~**

"Logan Echolls is still an obligatory psychotic jackass!" Veronica gritted through her teeth while she glared at the 09er King. "He stuck a heart-shaped picture of Vice Principal Clemmon's inside my locker and then I was _coincidently_ chosen for a random locker search."

Ever since they were five years old the tall brunette boy named Logan Echolls and the pixie sized blonde girl named Veronica Mars have been at each other's throats. Some may say they hate each other, some may call it sexual tension and others just don't give a damn. Their rivalry consisted of pranks and witty banter; the ball was in her court after his embarrassing stunt. She had to get him back.

"I cannot believe Dick had sex with Madison Sinclair," Lilly huffed with outrageousness as she spat out her enemy's name. "So what if we were on a break?" She began her rant. "She's the enemy! Everyone knows that." Lilly's fists clenched at the idea of ex-boyfriend being with Madison, everyone knew Dick was hers regardless of whether they were on a break or not. And Dick knew that she despised Madison with every fibre of her being – Seriously, Madison Sinclair was the bane of her existence.

"I can't believe Duncan broke up with me," the words felt ghostly as it past Meg's lips. "I thought we were happy." Duncan Kane and Meg Manning were the school's golden couple, they always looked so in love and jubilant. Apparently looks can be deceiving, since the jerk-ward broke their one year relationship over nothing in particular.

Veronica and Lilly dropped their death glares and their eyes softened. "Come on Meg, you know that it wasn't your fault," Veronica said soothingly as Lilly stroked Meg's golden coloured hair.

Meg's sullen expression made the girl's forgo their vendetta against their respective 09er in favour of cheering her up.

Meg sighed dejectedly. "How? All he said was, 'I'm sorry, it's not you, it's me'."

"And that's probably the most honest thing to come out of his mouth because you are one hot piece of ass Meg Manning," Lilly declared.

Veronica nodded and added, "Duncan is obviously going through a phase of rebelliousness. He's pushing away everything that's good for him."

"It's just so..." Frustration stirred within the usually cheerful girl.

"So?" Veronica encouraged.

"Say it, don't hold back," Lilly urged.

Meg huffed. "Unfair!" Lilly and Veronica had almost face-palmed at their friend's choice of word. Meg was definitely too much of a good girl, she'd put every _Disney_ princess to shame.

~~Neptune Hallway~~

"Hey girls," Lilly called, her eyes fixated on the younger Casablancas brother. She turned to her friends and dragged them into the nearest girls bathroom. She checked the stalls, took Veronica's 'out of order' sign and hung it on the outside of the door before slamming it shut. With glimmering eyes, Lilly turned to them, "I just found the perfect revenge strategy!" Veronica and Meg glanced each other with uncertainty. "What is the one thing that our lovely 09er boys love the most?"

"Sex?" Veronica immediately responded. She was pretty sure that her answer applied to every hot blooded teenager.

"Booze?" Meg briskly threw in. Although, she was certain they'd choose sex over booze any day.

"Surfing!" Veronica chimed. Majority of the 09ers favoured surfing among every other sport. She knew. She's the one that made the poll.

"X-Box!" Meg's eyes lit up. She felt that between her and Veronica's guesses the right answer must be there.

Lilly's brows furrowed. Her BFF's were true geeks, _who got excited at pop quizzes? _ They were so lucky that they had her in their lives. "No," she shook her head. "They love their popularity," she told them.

"Oh," left their lips.

"They love being the Kings of Neptune," she grinned triumphant as she figured out their weaknesses.

Confused, Veronica frowned. "Wait, I thought Logan was the King and Duncan and Dick were his right hand guys."

"They are. And what do they have in common?"

"Their popularity?" Meg guessed, half-hearted.

"No," Lilly sent them a weird look. "They all stick by each other in a weird bromance triangle thing..." she explained. With a sigh, she stated, "The point is they pissed us off, we're getting revenge and the best way to get it is to aim for what they value the most!"

"Is the answer popularity this time?" Veronica chirped. Lilly's idea intrigued her, after all she had to get Logan back for his stunt. She knew that Lilly wouldn't take Dick's sexcapades in stride since she really hated Madison. Meg was so pure and Duncan broke her good heart.

A vindictive gleam in her eye, Lilly nodded. "Yes. Our mission is to take away their popularity."

"How in the world are we gonna do that?"

Lilly's lips curved. "Seduce, Concur and re-elect."

_The rise of a new king, shall be the downfall of jackassedry-united. _

_Logan will be a cakewalk, it's so obvious that he's into Veronica. The sexual tension between them? I'd need a saw to cut it._

_While Logan is distracted, I'd need something to get between Duncan and Dick. A hot girl would do the job, someone they don't know, of course.. Effectively breaking the Unholy Trinity thing between them._

_Every brilliant plan needs a little work. And the boy I have in mind to take over the 09erdom will need a bit of grooming. But revenge will be so much sweeter when Cassidy Casablancas is king. _

_And of course I'll have to get back at Madison._

"Oh my god, my plan is so brilliant." A grin played on her lips and her eyes glinted eagerly.

Eyebrows raised, the girls watched their friend with expectancy.

"Care to share it with us?" Veronica quipped which brought Lilly back from revenge island.

Lilly grinned, she'd of course have to wait until their plan was set into motion before she told Veronica that she'd have to fake-date or real-date or whatever-date Logan otherwise she'd never agree to it. "I got two words for you darlings; Cassidy Casablancas."

"Beaver? He's the least popular 09er in school," Veronica interjected..

Meg nodded as she chimed in, "And he's Dick's brother, why would he help us?"

"My sweet adorable blondes, this is totally a 'She's All That' moment. We are going to transform the pauper into a King. They'll never see it coming."

Lilly was well aware that the key elements of her plan would take effort but no guts, no glory, right? When done well, elaborate plans, were beautifully delicious once executed.

Meg didn't seem convinced, "Lilly I don't think-"

"Duncan broke your heart, Meg and he must pay!" Lilly told Meg with a no-nonsense tone.

She turned to Veronica, "You and Logan have been at each other's throats since we were five. And Dick must pay for his betrayal! I mean I'd have understood if it was Carrie Bishop, Shelly Pomroy or even Susan Knight but Madison Sinclair?" Lilly huffed.

"Okay, I'm in." Veronica declared.

Lilly and Veronica looked at Meg expectantly. With a reluctant sigh, she said, "Fine, fine, I'm in."

Lilly smirked, triumphant.


	2. Manipulation is Their Weapon

Chapter Two: Manipulation Is Their Weapon

* * *

><p>"Okay, I get the 'Make pauper into prince' bit but this all seems too much, don't you think?" Veronica said.<p>

Meg nodded and added, "Yeah. Sure, if it worked, it would teach them to get off their high horses and this would probably help Cassidy gain confidence but it's all so complex."

Lilly tsked at them. "The beauty of my plan _is in_ it's complexity."

"There's way too many variables," Veronica tried to dissuade the green eyed girl.

"Stop being so negative."

The petite blonde sighed, "I'm just saying, Lil, everything that can go wrong, probably will go wrong."

"For those monkey 09ers," Lilly countered. "That's the point."

Veronica and Meg sighed heavily.

"Hey! You both already agreed. No take-backs!" Lilly warned.

Veronica's brows furrowed. "What are we, in first grade?"

Lilly shrugged. "If that's what gets you to stay on board the Lil-inator's ship."

Meg's eyes widened a bit, she shook her head and said, "I don't even wanna know."

"And we're setting sail during the back to school bonfire so be on the look out for new meat. And I mean hotties. Or potential hotties. 'Cause we're cruising-"

"Enough with the shipment references," Veronica stopped the girl. "Seriously. We get it."

* * *

><p>"Yo Vee," Weevil called out to the petite figure.<p>

She crocked her neck to see the figure. "Weevil?"

He came up in front of her and nodded, "Yeah, I kinda need a favour."

She arched an eyebrow. "Since you're not calling me from the station to ask this favour, I'm assuming you don't need a get out of jail free card?"

"Actually…" He trailed off.

Veronica sighed. "What?"

"Felix does." He told her, "He tried to steal an ATM."

Veronica did a double take. "He did what now?"

"He didn't actually steal anything and no one actually saw him but there's this video..."

"Weevil…"

"Come on, Vee, your pops isn't even in town, it was that douche of a deputy Lamb."

"He is a douche," she agreed. "I'll see what I can do but don't let him know I'm helping yet. I want him to squirm. Stealing an ATM, really?"

"He was drunk," he shrugged.

She shook her head. "So what? He's the stupid drunk now?"

He sighed. "You know he's a good guy Vee."

She grabbed her bag and said, "Whatever, you both owe me another one. Later."

"See ya, chicka," he waved her off.

* * *

><p>"Lilly Kane, actually in class?" Wallace mocked.<p>

Lilly smiled cheekily. She turned and her eyes fell on the brunette next to him. "You're hot," she said.

The girl's burrows furrowed. "Um, thank you?"

Wallace snorted in laughter. "You're hitting on girls now too? How about leavin' some lovin' for a brotha?"

The blonde winked at him. "Don't hate the player, hate the game. Introductions, Wallace, where have your manners gone?"

He rolled his eyes but complied, "Mac this is Lilly. Lilly this is Mac."

Lilly frowned. "You suck at introductions." She told him and then turned to the girl beside him. "So what's your deal, Mac? How come I've never seen you?"

Mac was overwhelmed by the effervescent blonde before. "I'm new here."

Lilly grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cass," Lilly, Veronica and Meg greeted with welcoming smiles.<p>

Cassidy glanced at the trio and greeted them with a nervous smile, "Hey."

"Come sit with us," Lilly ordered as she hooked an arm around his own.

With a nervous twitch of the lip and cast down eyes, he murmured, "Li-Lilly, if this is a ploy to get back at Dick by dating me, it's not gonna work."

"Oh, sweetie," she tsked. "I don't want to date you but we do want to help you."

"Help?" He swallowed.

Lilly said, "We're friends, right? As your friend, personally, I'm sick of watching Dick walk all over you."

Cassidy wasn't sure where they were going with this but he had a bad feeling. "He's my brother," he justified the blonde surfer's actions.

"What's Logan and Duncan's excuse?" Veronica questioned.

Lilly nodded sympathetically and said, "And we want to help you grow, we want your senior year to be as amazing as ours is and the only way that's going to happen is if you stop letting people walk all over you."

Without missing a beat Veronica added, "Yeah, I heard that at Shelly Pomroy's party, Cindy was totally gonna do the deed with you." She internally rolled her eyes but on the surface she seemed rather serious in her argument. "But who took that away from you? Logan."

"And Duncan never stuck up for you, really, in my opinion he just stands idly by and watches everything happen, that's not king material." Meg shook her head. "You would do a way better job," she assured him.

Veronica let out a sigh. "And Dick always takes everything away from you because if a girl had maybe five to ten minutes alone time with you, you'd have a girlfriend by now but unfortunately your brother hits on everything with boobs."

Lilly calmly looked into his eyes. "You have so much potential Cassidy; you just need to tap into that stream of confidence and embrace your inner awesomeness. You'd be blown away by what you can achieve."

Cassidy seemed rather intrigued at their words, he also felt nervous and somewhat scared. "I-uh-how do I do that?"

"Don't break a sweat," Lilly brushed of his worry. "We are here to help you."

Cassidy writhed in his seat under Lilly's intense gaze, "Why? Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you deserve it Cassidy and we really do like you," Veronica assured the boy.

"But what's in it for you?" His voice soft, he didn't want to offend the girls that had chosen to help him.

"Let's just say we want a good deed to end our senior year," Veronica answered with a light grin playing on her lips.

Lilly leaned in and whispered, "And let's keep this conversation to ourselves because I don't think that your brother or his friends would be too happy." When Cassidy felt her breath touch his ear he squirmed, almost afraid that she would bite him if he didn't oblige. His eyes flickered to his brother's table and none of them seemed to notice his absence.

Lilly grinned when she noticed this. It was all going according to plan thus far. As predicted Cassidy's presence wasn't noticed, she had to thank Carrie Bishop for distracting Dick later.

Lilly cupped his chin and made him look at her, her green eyes enticing and her voice barely above a whisper as her words flawlessly flowed out, "Just think about it Cassidy, you have everything to gain and nothing to lose."

* * *

><p>"So you're planning to turn me into Miss Congeniality?" She quizzed.<p>

Veronica shrugged and said, "Yeah but instead of defusing a bomb. We're gonna play a little game of cat and mouse with tweedledum and tweedledee"

"Yeah I think I'd rather defuse the bomb," Mac deadpanned.

Lilly pouted and persuaded, "Come on, they will flock all over you. It wouldn't be that hard."

Mac arched an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Lilly laughed with ease. "Super-hot new chick, Dick will be all over you."

"And when you say no, it'll be a toss between Logan and Duncan. Whoever calls dibs first." Veronica wrinkled her nose with disdain as the words rolled out.

"What?" Mac frowned.

Meg sighed and explained, "That's how the 'bro code' works. The first one to call 'dibs' gets the girl."

Peeved by the concept, Mac quizzed, "How in the world do you know that?"

"Let's just say that you never want to question Dick's ethical standard because that guy will defend himself till he's blue in the face. He lives by the 'bro code,' it's like his bible or something," Lilly rolled her eyes.

Meg nodded. "Seriously, he'd justify anything and everything with that darn code."

"Yeah, Dick had called 'dibs' before Logan to get into Lilly's pants and that's how she got stuck with him," Veronica provided.

"It's true," Lilly shrugged in agreement. "The only reason I let it be was because of he's totally hot surfer boy image. I mean sure Logan's a surfer but Dick has the image down to the T and I have a big thing for his blonde shaggy hair."

"Okay, moving on…"

"Just an FYI, my social skills are incredibly limited and this is all very messed up. I just thought that somebody needed to point that out."

* * *

><p>When Lilly and Veronica were alone, Lilly confessed, "Yeah, Logan can't be at school when Mac shows up."<p>

"What?" She looked at her best friend in confusion. "Why?"

"Everything needs to be set in motion. Logan could ruin everything with his 'peacemaker' neutrality thing that he has going between his friends. We need Dick and Duncan to fight."

"But-"

"Veronica, sweetie, Dick and Duncan are his brahs y'know? He won't let a girl come between that."

Irked by Lilly's wording, she picked on, "You seriously just say brahs?"

"It's surfer talk, honey," Lilly rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Logan can be one tough cookie to break."

"You said it'll be pie with your plan," the petite blonde pointed out.

"And it will," she confirmed with a firm nod. "If you help," she added.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" The words reluctantly left her lips.

"Mm yougottadatehim," Lilly rushed through the words.

Wide-eyed, she objected, "No. We hate each other!"

A grin played on Lilly's lips, "There's a fine line between love and hate."

With a continuous shake of her head, Veronica denied, "It will never work."

"Veronica, he's totally into you."

"Have you bypassed all of our animosity? We. Are. At. War. There is no love in war."

"Honey, the saying goes, it's all fair in love and war. And all of that is obviously foreplay in it's finest form."

Veronica gave her a WTF look. She shook her head and admitted, "Gonna be kinda hard to date him when after tomorrow he's definitely not going to wanna be date me."

Lilly released a deep breath. "What did you do?"

"I'm incapable of not sticking it to Logan, okay? So when the opportunity presented itself... I took it."

"What happened to being in on my plan?"

"I didn't even know this part of your plan! Though Logan won't be in school after first period. So this works for us both. I can't believe you even suggested that I fake-date Logan Echolls!"

"Or real date!" Lilly objected with a pout. "I don't really care as long as you're still in on the plan to take him down."

"You're ridiculous. None of that made any sense. You're insane. This plan is totally gonna blow up in your face."

"Veronica!"

"Later, Lils!"

"You're still in though, right?"

Veronica shrugged. _Who knows what you'll cook up without me._ "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>She didn't need Lilly's plan to get back at Logan; Veronica was a vindictive enough on her own to inflict the damage needed. She's killing three birds with one stone really; Logan will be out of the way for the arrival of Mac, the evidence of Felix will mysteriously vanish and she'd get her revenge on Logan. Added bonus, Lamb would look like a total idiot. Maybe her dad can fire him.<p>

She tugged on her step-brother's arm as they ran up to the entrance of the school. "Come on, Wallace!"

"Hey, FloJo, slow your ass down," Wallace chuckled as he followed her. She put up her hand to stop him from going any further and stood near the wall as the observed the scene unfold before them

Logan opened his locker and rolled his eyes as he said, "There you go."

"Well, what's this Logan?" questioned Vice Principle Clemmon's as he reached for the bong that was shaped like a penis. From her position Veronica let a giggle escape her lips. "This would appear to be a device they use to smoke marijuana."

Logan stared at the object with his eyes popped open. Deputy Sacks nodded his agreement and stated, "That's exactly what it looks like."

"Back to the office. Come on," Clemmon's ordered.

Logan, of course, knew he had been framed. He scanned the crowd for any viable suspects and when he spotted Veronica, it was as though everything fell into place. "It was you?" Veronica looked at him with surprise and gestured to herself in a 'who me' kind of way. Logan wasn't fooled by her act of ignorance and so he laughed. "I know it was you." Veronica yawned as though she didn't care and all Logan did was grin as he pointed at her. "You're so cute. I'll get you back."

"Let's go," Clemmon's sternly stated as he began to push the reluctant Logan.

"I will," he promised. Their rivalry was nothing new _but a cock bong? Seriously Veronica?_

"Come on, let's go," Clemmon's sighed as he dragged Logan along with him.

Wallace grinned, "You're right, that was funny." Veronica laughed; it always was fun to mess with Logan Echolls.


	3. Love's A Game

"Okay so we're going with the cute-meet thing with Duncan," Lilly explained to Mac as the four girls stood behind the wall and peered at Duncan who was chatting with Luke by his locker.

With a frown, Mac quizzed, "What does that mean?"

"Like, you know," Lilly started and then backed up a bit. She grabbed Veronica's books and then walked away from them, innocently bumping into a freshman who quickly scurried away. Lilly's mouth opened in agape. "Rude."

Veronica laughed at the outraged look on Lilly's face, Meg ran over to help Lilly gather her books and Mac wrinkled her forehead, clearly not on board.

When Lilly and Meg returned, Lilly said, "Well, Duncan will totally help you pick up your books."

"That's true," Meg agreed with a curt nod. "He's the prince charming type. He wouldn't leave a damsel in distress."

"Meg!" Lilly chastised. "He dumped you and you're complimenting him?"

Meg frowned and explained, "You know, I keep thinking about what went wrong and what if it was me? What if-"

"Oh no," Veronica stopped her. "Believe me, Meg Manning," the petite blonde said firmly. "You're the best person in this school. If Duncan couldn't see that, then there's definitely something wrong with _him_."

Meg smiled in appreciation, the doubt still lingered behind her brown eyes.

"Ooh," Lilly called for their attention. "Here he comes, go!" She pushed Mac forward.

Surprised, Mac stumbled forward and bumped into Duncan and hit him on the nose with the hard-cover books. Mac's eyes widened and she profusely apologised.

"Uh, Lil? I don't think it's going as cutely as you imagined," Meg told her with a cringe as she saw the blood from Duncan's nose.

Veronica gave Lilly the 'I told you so' and Lilly's brows furrowed.

"I should take you to the nurse's office." Mac grimaced at the blood. "Uh, I don't know where the nurse's office is."

Duncan staggered back a bit. "It's fine." He held his nose attempting to stop the bleeding.

"It's really not," she wrinkled her nose, feeling icked. "Just point me in the direction?"

The trio watched them walk off to the nurses office. "Not what I had in mind," Lilly acknowledged. "But I guess it kinda works."

Veronica and Meg shared a look of incredulity and sighed. That was definitely not cute.

* * *

><p>Meg left the duo to make the morning announcements.<p>

"Apparently," Lilly said. "Logan's dating Caitlin Ford now."

Veronica wrinkled her nose in disdain. "Are you sure?"

With a sharp nod, she confirmed, "It happened just before the bong incident."

Veronica shook her head. "But Caitlin is dating Chardo," she informed her best friend. "They're not very good at being sneaky."

"Well," Lilly's tongue clicked with the roof of her mouth. "You know what that means."

The petite blonde's jaw clenched. "She's playing them both."

* * *

><p>The cheerleaders and basketball players were practising in the gym.<p>

When they took five for a break Wallace glanced around for his sister's best friend. "Hey, Meg," Wallace called for the girl's attention.

Meg looked over and when she saw it was Wallace, she smiled and cheerfully greeted, "Hey, Wallace."

"Veronica wanted me to tell you that she'll be driving you home today, so when practise is over, just wait for me, okay?"

"Sure," she chirped. "Do I wanna know where Lilly is?" She asked warily.

He chuckled at her tone and shrugged. "Your guess is better than mine."

"So," Cole said as he came up behind Wallace and looked at Meg. "Now that you and Duncan are through how about we rekindle our little - "

"Dude," Wallace effectively cut off Cole's advances and shrugged off Cole's arm from his shoulder.

Meg wrapped her arms around herself. "Yeah," she dragged out. "That's not gonna happen, Cole."

"C'mon on, Meg," Cole started to argue his case but Wallace interjected and dragged Cole off. Meg sent him a grateful look and Wallace nodded with a hinted smile on his lips.

"I can't believe you dated him," Casey said from behind Meg as he took a bit from his green apple.

Startled at the sudden presence, Meg quivered a bit. She turned around and saw it was Casey. She relaxed and readily agreed. "_I_ can't believe I dated him."

He chuckled. "He's an even bigger douche than I was."

A laugh escaped her lips. "Well, not everyone can become reformed jackasses. Unfortunately."

He grinned at her. "So how's the 'Make Duncan Pay' campaign coming along?"

Meg's mouth hung agape while Casey smirked. "That wasn't even my idea. I'm not so fond of the 'get even' concept."

"I know. You just let Lilly rope you into it. Can't say I blame her. Duncan made a stupid move."

She nodded solemnly. "So did Darcy." She gave him a look of sympathy and understanding.

He dramatically sighed. "What's a guy to do? She just couldn't handle all of this," he spread out his hands and waggled his eyebrows.

Meg laughed and shook her head at him.

* * *

><p>Wallace and Veronica had headed to the beach to play with Wallace's new airplane after they'd dropped Meg off.<p>

She sighed when she saw Logan by her car. _Wasn't he supposed to be grounded?_

"Veronica Mars," her name passed his lips as he hopped off of her car. "Do you know what your little joke cost me?"

Her lips curved upward and she arched an eyebrow. _Must you always be so dramatic, Logan? _"Well, I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your cock bong back."

Logan swung the crowbar at the headlights. She sighed.

"Hey man," Wallace objected. "The hell?" He started to move toward the 09er.

Veronica stopped Wallace from intervening. Logan ignored the boy's words altogether and said, "Wrong answer. Would you care to guess again?

"Clearly your sense of humour," she quipped.

He swung it again and took the other headlight out.

"Nope," he popped the 'p'. "You're usually so good at pop quizzes." His lip curved and then rested the crowbar on his neck. "The correct answer is my car. My Daddy took my T-Bird away. And you know what I won't be having? Fun, fun, fun."

Veronica tilted her head and grinned, "Yeah, I'm sure Sesame Street will miss both you and Big-Bird."

Logan quirked an eyebrow, "You think you're so funny, don't you?"

Veronica shrugged, "Apparently you think I'm funny and cute. I don't blame you for being unable to resist me after all I am that lovable but resorting to stalking? That's a new one."

Wallace sighed. He never knew when they were seriously fighting or when it was a part of this game that they had going on. Resigned, he theorized that everything was probably a game to them.

Logan laughed and shook his head. Veronica slid the crowbar out of his hands and flipped it. She pursed her lips, in an internal debate with herself. He looked at her with a combination of amusement and confusion.

She looked him in the eye and said, "Logan, I need to tell you something."

His smirk faded and his forehead wrinkled with concern. They walked a few feet away from the gang and he quipped, "Is this the part where you confess your undying love for me?"

"You wish," she readily countered.

Veronica's eyelids fluttered up. "Are you really mad?" Her sincerity in her question confused him.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Of course not, Veronica, I mean I get suspended, grounded, my baby is gone, oh and I get the it's-okay-if-you're-gay talk, I have to see the school's guidance counsellor on my sexuality and needs. As well as my so called drug problem. I'm freakin' ecstatic. Thank you so much for putting a cock bong in my locker."

Veronica bit her lip from laughing. _Drama Queen, Logan Echolls, ladies and gentlemen._ "Hey, who said I did it? You do not have any proof of that."

"You're sneaky, Mars, but I know you."

"Oh really?" She lifted an eyebrow. "And if you're grounded what are you doing here?"

He shrugged and admitted. "I snuck out."

"Of course you did," she dryly remarked. "You know usually when a guy sneaks out of their house it's usually to see their girlfriend and not their nemesis."

His lip curled. "I'm not your usual guy, wasn't there something you wanted to say?"

_Well, Logan, your girlfriend is cheating on you. How do you say that?_

Before Veronica could say anything, Dick called out, "Uh-uh, Logan." Logan turned and noticed the bikers.

"What do we have here?" Weevil quizzed, ready for battle. Veronica let out a heavy sigh and stepped in the middle.

"Oh, Logan was expressing his trauma of losing big bird and his fans of Sesame Street," the petite blonde informed her cousin.

Unamused at the petite blonde, Weevil told her, "Veronica, step aside."

"Why?" She quizzed with a raised eyebrow. "So you can show off how macho you are?" She shook her head. "As much as I'd love to see a live wrestling match. You know, with the shirt-ripping, bodily contact, thrusting…" She whimpered while her eyes glinted at Logan. He glared at her. Wallace snickered, highly amused.

She grinned. "I know it'll be very hard for you two to resist the caveman instincts that you have of throwing each other on the floor and beating the crap out of each other but really I'm not getting you another get out of jail free card and Logan is here on stolen time. I don't have a 'get-out-of-my-mother's-bad-graces-card' either. So I suggest that you boys best run along home. The only boy that's permitted to be here that won't get in trouble with a) the law b) his momma or c) his grandmomma is Wallace."

They stared each other down until moments later when Logan's cell phone rang. His eyes widened when he saw 'mom' flash over the screen.

Veronica grinned, "Told ya." The bikers laughed and she reminded them, "It's not gonna be that funny when it's grandma Lettie, now is it?" This time Logan snickered and the bikers quietened down.

"That felt like a scene from the Outsider," Wallace remarked when the 09ers drove off.

Veronica smirked and said, "What can ya do, Sodapop, just be cool." She turned to the bikers. "I see you're out of bars," Veronica commented on Felix's presence.

"Yeah, man, thanks V," Felix smiled sheepishly.

She sighed. "What were you thinking stealing an ATM?"

"That there'd be money inside?" He shrugged.

She whacked him on the side of his head. "Look, you got lucky this time, don't take any more chances, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he saluted.

"Now, be a doll and fix my car." She smiled sweetly and tilted her head.

* * *

><p>"Did you tell Logan?" Lilly quizzed.<p>

"He didn't seem particularly happy to see me. He bust my headlights with a freakin' crowbar."

Lilly laughed, Veronica frowned at her. Lilly laughed some more and then started to sing, "I bust the windows of your car and no it didn't mend my broken heart."

"Shut up," Veronica shook her head with disbelieve.

"I bust the windows out your car you know I did it, cause I left my mark wrote my initials with the crowbar and then I drove off into the a dark." Lilly snickered.

"Lilly!"

* * *

><p>Lilly grinned mischievously when she saw Logan at school. She was seated on the table while Wallace sat on the bench and listened to her talk.<p>

When Logan was about to pass by them, she grinned and sang, "Bust the windows out your car but it don't compare to my broken heart you can never feel how I felt that day until that happens, baby you don't know pain, no. Oh, oh, oh I bust the headlights of your car."

Wallace tried to stifle his laugh at the girl's boldness. She winked and Logan's face visibly changed colour.

Lilly laughed out loud, Wallace shook his head and let his laugh flow.

* * *

><p>Okay so the crowbar scene was a bit extreme considering the circumstances of this story. I just <em>really <em>wanted Lilly to sing _Bust Your Windows._


	4. With Mine Fields Everywhere

Veronica was at the Navarro residence watching _The Powerpuff Girls_ with Ophelia while she braided the little girl's hair.

"Ronica," she chimed. "Which _Powerpuff Girl_ are you?"

Veronica's lip curved curiously. "Mmm," she hummed thoughtfully. She supposed once upon a time she was Bubbles, before her mother left. Drifted toward Blossom, until she got her heart broken by Troy and inevitably came to be Buttercup. Amused at the strange analogy, her lips curved. The story of her life characterised by _the Powerpuff Girls._

"I think you're Blossom!" Ophelia chirped. "Like when you're with Eli and your friends. But you're like Bubbles when you're with me!" She beamed, feeling special. "According to Eli, you're Buttercup at school."

"Oh?" Veronica piped. "You and Eli have had this conversation before?" Who would have thought Neptune's resident biker-gang leader indulged in conversations about _the Powerpuff Girls_ in his spare time. She grinned. Then again, he was always a sucker for the little ones. A big ol' puppy dog that couldn't say no.

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Which one do you think I am?"

Veronica faked a thoughtful look. "Hmm. I'm sure you're the Mayor."

Ophelia's mouth dropped open. "But! He's not an option," she pouted.

Veronica chuckled. "Then you're definitely Bubbles, squirt." _Innocent, sweet and playful._ She smiled affectionately. _There was far too little of that in Neptune._

* * *

><p>Mac had never fitted in with her peers before. Sometimes she felt like she didn't fit in with her own family. She loved them, no doubt, but they just didn't get her. Moving to Neptune had been the best decision they could have possibly made. In a surprising twist of events, she'd made friends.<p>

The first person she had met was Wallace Fennel, she was surprised that he'd struck up a conversation with her. It surprised her even more that he was so easy to talk to. Her last lab partner had chosen her because of her brain. It was refreshing that he didn't know that she was a computer whiz and had still become her partner.

Then she'd met Lilly Kane, the effervescent blonde girl that had unexpectedly noticed her for her attractiveness. That had shocked her to the core because while everyone complimented her brain, no one complimented her looks. She didn't understand Lilly's plan completely but she had wanted to help. There was just something about Lilly Kane, she made her feel special and Mac couldn't help but want to be around her.

And Meg Manning, she held this mystical purity and Mac just want to protect her at all costs. She was sweet and cheerful. She understood why her friends wanted to get revenge for her. The blue eyed prince charming had broken the princess' all-too-good heart.

When she had taken Duncan to the nurse's office, he was sweet, considerate and comforted her even though he was the one with the bloody nose. She easily understood why Meg had fallen for him. And that's when she doubted Lilly's plan. Everyone breaks up, right? You can't blame someone for not wanting to be with you. That's when Lilly had confided that Duncan had done more than broken up with Meg. He'd told her he loved her, taken her virginity and then left her. So yeah, Mac wasn't feeling all that guilty any more.

Finally, Veronica Mars, there was something different that pulled her toward Veronica. She couldn't exactly pin point it. She didn't feel the need to gain her acceptance like she did with Lilly. She didn't feel the need to protect her like with Meg. The petite blonde was kind of... more relatable. A combination of her two best friends with something just _uniquely_ her.

It made Mac happy that they chose her. She liked that she was a part of something and wasn't on the outside looking in. As long as no animals were hurt in this production, she had no quarrels.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the boys were back and Weevil had taken Ophelia off to get ready for dinner. Left alone with Chardo, Veronica glared at him and punched him in the arm, "Moron says what."<p>

Taken-aback by her sudden violence, he stumbled, "What?"

She exhaled. "I cannot believe that you're letting Caitlin Ford play you." Her face cringed, her dislike for the Paris Hilton wanna-be evident.

He sighed and told her, "You don't know her like I do. We-"

"Oh, I know her," Veronica interjected forcefully. "She's a thrill seeker. Doing you was like doing the Dew and that's all it was." She knew that she was being harsh but tough love, right? She didn't want him to get hurt like the way she'd been hurt. And yet he _knew _about Caitlin's indiscretionsbut still ate up every little crumb that blonde hussy threw at him?

Chardo grew irate at her words. His eyes narrowed warningly. "We love each other-"

"You're an idiot," Veronica told him. "She's letting the world know Logan Echolls is her boyfriend and all you're ever gonna be is her dirty little secret."

Hurt at her words, he snapped, "Why don't you just admit it Veronica the only reason you're getting all worked up is because you want to fuck Logan Echolls."

Her mouth dropped opened in shock at his words. Before she could retaliate, Weevil shoved Chardo. "Don't talk to her like that, man."

"What are you gonna do about it, huh?" Chardo shoved Weevil back.

Veronica shook her head and sighed. "Guys-"

The next thing she knew, Weevil threw a punch at Chardo and he stumbled backward.

"Whoa, okay," she stood between them before things escalated and she put her hands out to ensure the distance. "You don't want to get dirty before dinner. Grandma Lettie will be pissed."

Did everyone think she was secretly in love with Logan Echolls? Because she wasn't.

* * *

><p>The girls were video conference. Tomorrow was the field trip to Sharks stadium and it was time for Mac to meet Dick Casablancas. Lilly had made sure that Duncan wouldn't be attending, his slip might have gotten a little lost. There was no way Ms Dumas would let him go.<p>

Lilly laid flat on her stomach and spoke to the girls through her laptop, "Dick's a little different than Duncan."

Veronica chortled, "That's an understatement."

Meg smiled reassuringly, "Dick's not exactly prince charming. But he will most definitely try his charms on you."

"He's a shallow bastard but he's fuckin' sexy," Lilly informed her.

With a curt nod, Veronica informed her, "Dick basically likes everything that has boobies and can move."

"Thing is," Lilly swallowed a piece of popcorn. "They come easy. And they go just as easily."

"You've got to make him chase you, okay?" Veronica told her and chewed on some sugary treat.

"Be proud," Meg chimed in. "And... aggressive."

Mac blew out a breath. While she appreciated the girls faith in her, she wondered if she could really keep this guy interested if he was so 'wham bam thank you ma'am'.

* * *

><p>The trio were seated in the bus, Lilly had told Mac to come in last to make an impact, to make all eyes be on her.<p>

"Hey," Dick called for Logan's attention and pointed out to the brunette that just entered the bus. "Who's the lovely young flower blossoming into womanhood?"

Amused, Logan remarked, "Let me guess: you want to pluck her."

Dick grinned, his eyes followed her until she sat beside... Cassidy.

* * *

><p>Cassidy looked at the girl that sat beside him. He swallowed. "So, you're Mac?" He stammered.<p>

"And you're the other Casablancas," Mac remarked.

He deflated. "Yeah, _The __L__oser_ Casablancas."

She shook her head frantically, and objected, "I didn't say that."

"But you think it," he pointed out. "Everyone does," he sulked. "Isn't making me not-a-loser all part of Lilly's plan?"

Mac frowned. "You must be something if Lilly Kane noticed you, right?"

"Noticed that I was a loser," he remarked sullenly. Then he realised that he was basically having a pity-party in the bus next to a person he'd just met. "Don't sweat it though," he chimed, trying to be less himself. "My mom says I'm special on the inside."

She arched an eyebrow. "Really? Well good for you."

He sighed. "Actually, she doesn't. That's from a movie"

She shook her head, somewhat amused. "I'm sure you are special on the inside."

A chuckle left his lips. The first one in a long while.

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid you're gonna get love handles if you eat all that," Veronica pointed out to Wallace, who was filling up his plate with food.<p>

He stuck his tongue out to her and remarked, "I'm curvy and I like it. Deal with it."

Veronica barked out a laugh. Mac chuckled beside them as she picked out something to eat as well.

"You know," Logan suddenly appeared beside Veronica. She turned to him, Wallace and Mac shared a glance, silently debating whether or not to leave them alone. "It really hurts a guy's ego when his nemesis decides that the girl with the pink scooter is a better opponent than he. Should I be worried?"

Veronica's lips curved. "Aw, look at you defending your girlfriend," she cooed sweetly.

"What'd she do?" He quizzed, mildly concerned. Then shrugged and added, "I mean, you usually don't give her time of day."

She licked her lips. "Maybe my master plan was to mess with her so she could go crying to you and then you'd have to deal with a whiney crying girlfriend."

"Miss me that much?" His lips quirked upward.

"Hey would you look at that," Veronica looked surprised as she tugged on an imaginary line at the back of Logan's shirt. He gave her an amused look. "You caught yourself while fishing for compliments. God, you've lost your touch. Was it the booze that killed your brain cells or Caitlin?"

His gaze stayed on her and he quipped, "Maybe it was my time away from you."

Wallace snickered, and mumbled a remark to Mac. Veronica shot them a look. She turned back to Logan, her expression softened. "Logan, we need to talk." Of his look, she added, "In private."

Wallace rolled his eyes and Veronica led Logan to a more secluded area of the stadium.

"Is this the part where you strip naked and beg me to make love to you?" He chimed.

Veronica's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Did you knock your head while you passed out from your excessive drinking? You've gone mental."

Logan rolled his eyes dramatically. "You need me to shake it outta ya? I don't have all day, times-a-wastin'."

She sighed. Her eyes met his. "Just don't do anything crazy, okay?"

A frown appeared on his lips and his eyes narrowed on her, suspicious. "And I'm supposed to listen to you why?"

"Because I know how you'll react to what I'm about to say," she informed him, matter-off-factly.

"Say it already and I'll judge for myself," he countered and let himself lean on the railing.

She sucked in a breath. "Caitlin's cheating on you." Well, if she was being technical, Logan's the on she's cheating with.

His eyes darkened and his jaw clenched. "With who?"

She exhaled. "I'm not telling you that."

"Veronica," his voice deep and deliberate.

"Logan," she said softly and touched his arm. "She's not worth it."

Annoyed that she wouldn't give him the information that he wanted, he grunted, "Why do you care?"

She put her hand down. And he frowned. "That doesn't matter." She shook her head. "Don't give her what she wants. She wants you to fight for her. She wants you to make her feel important. And if you beat the guy up then she wins."

A heavy sigh left his body. "So was it one of those biker guys, huh? You're protecting them, is that why you're telling me?"

"I'm telling you this because I really dislike Caitlin Ford, she really pisses me off." A_nd I know what it feels like._

He rolled his eyes, he didn't want to believe the tiny voice in his head that said she had his back. "Come on, Veronica."

Her eyes caught his gaze and reminded him, "Don't get mad, get even, right? Isn't that the rules we live by?"

As Mac and Wallace ate their food, she quizzed, "What's up with Veronica and Logan? Did they use to date or something?"

A chuckle escaped his lips. If he had a dollar for every person that asked him that. "No, they never dated."

Her eyes shot up in surprise. "Seriously? Then what's their deal?"

Wallace shrugged. "Always been that way. My theory is that they pick fights because they _want_ to interact but they don't want to admit it."

* * *

><p>"So," Dick dragged out. "You were sitting next to the new girl. What's her deal?"<p>

With an arched eyebrow, Cassidy said, "I don't think she's your type."

"Girl is my type!" He objected with a pout settling on his lips.

"Maybe, you're not her type."

Dick scoffed, "Yeah. That's it." He rolled his eyes, _clearly that was not it_. "What's her name?"

Cassidy looked at Dick in exasperation.

* * *

><p>"This seat taken?" The tall blonde asked and then proceeded to sit on it before she could answer.<p>

Mac wished Wallace hadn't had taken off to get more food while she was left to fend the fort. This guy didn't even give her the chance to object. She had to admit, he was hot.

"You know, I'm not a photographer but I can picture us together and we'd look hot."

Did he just hit on her?

"You're in my seat," Wallace stated with an arched eyebrow as he stared at the blonde expectantly.

"Dude, c'mon." He gestured with his eyes toward Mac.

Wallace shook his head and let out chuckle escape his lips, "Dude, you're just wasting your pick up lines."

The blonde frowned. Mac stood up and politely offered, "You can have my seat, Wallace."

Before Wallace could further argue, Dick stood up, waved a hand across his seat and said, "Here, all yours." He then turned his attention to Mac and grinned. "How about we go somewhere more private," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and pulled her waist close to him.

Offended, Mac shoved his hands off of her waist and punched him in the face. Wallace snickered at the blonde's wide eyed look of horror and then looked at Mac with a sense of admiration.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of the field trip, after Wallace had left Mac in the care of the girls, he'd gone off to hang with the guys. Mac had re-encountered her run in with the douche from earlier on to the girls.<p>

Veronica laughed. "What is with you and making guys nose's bleed?" She patted the girl on her shoulder. "You're an aspiration, MacKenzie."

Meg stared at them in amusement and thought out loud, "I was wondering how Dick hurt his nose."

Lilly sighed. "Unfortunately, Dick does live up to his namesake."

"Wait, that was Dick," realisation set into Mac's eyes. "Oh my God." Her eyes widened. She'd just single-handedly ruined Lilly's plan. Dick would never want to get near her again. "I'm so sorry, Lilly."

Lilly laughed, and then shook her head. "Don't worry, he deserved it. But we need to up our game otherwise he'll tell everyone you were crazy. Or he'll be totally turned on. It's a toss between the two."

Mac bit her lip, concerned.

* * *

><p>The bus had stopped at the gas station on the way home and the girls stepped out to buy a little snack. In the bus, Dick used Logan as a buffer from everyone. As Lilly suggested, Mac had told Dick that she was caught off guard by his advances, recited some flirty line and Dick had magically forgotten all about the punch.<p>

"Where is Lilly?" Meg quizzed as they walked out of the gas station.

Veronica twisted the cap back onto the water bottle and said, "I don't know." She frowned, Lilly had wanted to make a call and then spontaneously disappeared.

Meg bit her lip and looked at the bus. "The bus is going to leave without us."

"You go hold the bus," Veronica told her. "And I'll go find Lilly."

Meg nodded and went off toward the bus. Veronica exhaled. Lilly could be anywhere. Just then she caught a glimpse of blonde hair around the corner. _Might as well check it out._ She walked down and was stunned to see Lilly pressed up against Weevil, kissing him senselessly.


	5. Chapter 5

Veronica's eyes darted between the pair. "I cannot believe that I didn't figure this out."

Weevil grinned, his arm slung over the couch. "We're pretty sneaky, V."

Lilly mirrored his grin, popped a piece of fruit in her mouth and looked over at Weevil seductively. Veronica's mouth fell in an 'o' and she smacked Lilly's shoulder. A light laugh escaped Lilly's lips and she stuck her tongue out at the petite blonde while Weevil watched them in amusement.

"So what does this mean?" Veronica interrogated the duo.

Weevil and Lilly arched an eyebrow and confirmed, "It's just sex."

Veronica's mouth dropped opened and she shook her head. "My best friend! And my cousin! No way are you putting me through this just for sex."

"It's really hot sex," Lilly pointed out with a pout. Weevil leaned back with a smug smile.

Veronica blocked her ears as she remarked, "I so do not need to hear about this."

"Hear about what?" Wallace piped when he entered the lounge. Veronica's eyes darted to the pair.

Weevil sighed and admitted to Veronica, "He already knows."

Shocked, Veronica turned to Wallace, wide-eyed and smacked his arm, "I cannot believe you knew and didn't tell me!"

"Ow!" Wallace frowned and rubbed the spot that she smacked.

"Someone's a violent little bugger today," Lilly commented, amused.

"And a few someone's have been keeping a lot of secrets lately," she stared pointedly at the trio.

"In my defence, I didn't wanna know," he grimaced as he recalled the way he'd found out about Lilly's and Weevil's secret love affair.

Lilly laughed and provided, "He walked in on us." She waggled her eyebrows at Wallace, "You totally loved it, Wally."

He shuddered. "I'm scarred for life. You should be counting your blessings, Vee."

Veronica grumbled, "I caught them making out. Guess you're not as sneaky as you thought, Weevs."

* * *

><p>"Dude, the new girl is totally hot!" Dick mentioned while he was lounging around with pool area with Logan, Duncan and Casey.<p>

Duncan curtly nodded and added, "Yeah, I think she was hitting on me in the nurse's office."

Logan gave a laugh of disbelief. "That's what you got from your bloody nose?"

Dick's frown turned into a grin. "Sure, she was _hitting_ on you."

Logan arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Didn't she punch you in the face?"

Dick frowned at the memory. "She's probably kinky that way."

Amused, Casey baited, "Are you sure she likes either of you?"

Duncan's brows furrowed. "I can read the vibes."

"Ooh vibes," Logan cooed. Duncan rolled his eyes and threw a towel at his best friend.

"If she's so vib-atious why don't you date her?" Casey coaxed.

Dick frowned, about to object. If anyone should date her, it should be him. But then came Duncan's reply, "I didn't break up with Meg just so I could date other girls."

"Do you wanna like date guys?" Casey raised his eyebrow. While Duncan was his friend – friendly, friend of a friend, he didn't particularly understand the guy. At all.

"No!" Duncan denied. "I'm just not ready yet," he grumbled his excuse.

"Dude, if you're still into Meg, why'd you break up with her?" Dick asked curiously. Meg was by far the nicest person he's met. And sure, it'd be totally understandable if she wasn't giving it up. But she had. Dick just didn't get Duncan Kane. He didn't understand why Logan valued Duncan's opinions so much, the guy was so annoying.

"Not everyone's like you, Dick," Duncan snapped. "What? You wait like five minutes after Lilly dumped you to jump in bed with Madison?"

Yep, Dick definitely did not like Duncan Kane. _Logan is so lucky that I hate complicated shit_.

"Madison basically threw herself at me, what was I supposed to do? And you know she's really good with her tongue, she does this thing-"

"Don't need a visual, dude," Logan interjected. Logan didn't particularly care for Lilly Kane, she jerked Dick around and expected him to be at her beck and call. She was a bitch. And Logan was clueless as to why Veronica Mars and Meg Manning adored her so damn much.

"I'm just saying," Dick shrugged. "Besides, Lilly sleeps with guys all the time. Like what's the big deal?"

"Besides the fact that she despises Madison?" Casey quizzed. He knew Lilly was high maintenance. But he also knew Lilly cared more for Dick than she let on, which was why she's on this 'I-will-crush-you' path.

Dick snorted, "And I'm so fond of every guy she gets in bed." Tired of the Gilmore Girl chit chat, Dick went in for a dive.

As the guys continue to lounge and drink beer, a blonde girl came into view and Logan quipped, "Can I have a Rice Krispie treat?"

She blinked, surprised at the request. "Oh, s-"

Before she could finish, Duncan interrupted, "Get it yourself, Logan."

Logan rolled his eyes at Duncan's agitated behavior. Astrid smiled kindly, "It's no problem."

"I was kidding," he threw his hands up defensively. "Do I look like I'm twelve years old?"

"Oh," she bit her lip. "Well, Duncan, your mom told me to inform you that we'll be in Nepa for a while."

He nodded. "Thank you, for telling me." She smiled and turned to leave.

"How are you not hitting that?" Dick whistled.

Duncan glared and Logan sighed as he said, "Shut up, Dick."

"What?" Dick's eyebrows creased, clueless.

* * *

><p>"We need to get you cleaned up," Lilly stated while she looked Cassidy over.<p>

Self conscious, he spluttered, "I already had a bath."

Lilly stared at him with incredulity. "I mean, new clothes, new hair cut, new attitude."

Cassidy frowned. "What?"

"We need to make an impact."

He swallowed. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this. "Okay," he agreed because he also felt that Lilly wasn't going to give him a choice in the matter.

* * *

><p>Veronica closed her locker and came face to face with a scowling Logan Echolls. "Madison fucking Sinclair?" He growled.<p>

A smirk played on her lips. _A love letter from Logan Echolls would send any of those girls crazy and Madison? She's the craziest of them all._

"Payback's a bitch," she remarked. What? Did you think she forgot about the little 'bust your headlights' incident?

His eyes narrowed and his lips set in a thin line while she grinned and bounced off. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

* * *

><p>In order to up their game, so to speak, Lilly decided that the best course of action would be to let Mac join the cheer squad. Apparently, no guy could resist a girl in a cheerleading uniform.<p>

Meg bubbled up as she explained the inner workings of the cheerleaders. Mac could only meekly nod. Then, she saw death staring her in her face, her eyes widened when she saw the girls perform a human pyramid.

_Where they insane?_

At her old school, Mac never paid attention to school activities, especially not the sports section. Did they really do such extreme, deathly acts as a form of cheering for their peers? Were they that dedicated or just really stupid?

She bit her lip. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Then she turned to the bubbling blonde cheerleader and the words got stuck in her throat. What was she supposed to say?

"So you're going on the top," Meg said and then looked at her expectantly.

Mac gulped and stammered, "What?"

"On top. Of the pyramid. Everyone will notice you." Meg gently smiled and Mac was sure that this girl would never put her in a position of danger but then she'd look at the at team and suddenly she wasn't so certain.

* * *

><p>Veronica's brows furrow and her eyes lingered over the girl standing with Madison. After a few seconds, she gawked, "Is that Mandy? With Madison?"<p>

Lilly grinned. "I believe it is."

Veronica turned her attention to the green eyed blonde. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Lenny, this is Mady." They heard Madison introduce.

Veronica frowned. _Mady? What?_

"Pretty name," Lenny smiled and edged closer to Mandy who smiled bashfully.

Lilly watched the scene unfold with amusement. Everything was going along splendidly. "What did you think just because you told Weevil to put fish in her car I'd forget about her?"

Veronica smiled sheepishly, "He told you about that, huh?"

She nodded and smiled with appreciation, "Thanks, V."

"So care to tell me why Mandy got a make over and is hanging out with Neptune's most vapid and shallow? And why she's even breathing the same air as that cockroach, Lenny."

"Madison is sleeping with Lamb," Lilly provided.

Veronica's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?"

Lilly grinned. She loved secrets. "And since he's gunning for sheriff, he doesn't want any scandals. So when Mandy _accidentally_ found out about Madison's little affair, naturally Madison would offer to make her popular if she kept her mouth shut."

Veronica frowned. "Mandy doesn't care about that."

"Madison doesn't know that." Lilly waggled her eyebrows.

"And does Madison also think that Mandy wants Lenny? That guy was a jerk to her."

Lilly shrugged. "Like we can talk about liking jerks."

Veronica considered her words. "Touche." She pursed her lips and questioned, "Why is Mandy even doing this for you?"

"Besides the fact that she has nothing better to do?" Lilly remarked. Off Veronica's unimpressed look, Lilly said, "She totally has a major girl crush on you."

Veronica's mouth dropped opened, "Does not!"

"You're like her hero after you saved those dogs. A little name dropping and she was hooked."

"I cannot believe you."

"It brings me great pleasure that I can surprise you with my prowess after all these years."

"So what? Beat her from the inside?"

"Naturally."

* * *

><p>"Of all the sports in all of the world we have to play basketball?" Mac whined.<p>

Meg giggled and assuringly patted the brunette's shoulder. "It's not that bad."

"Says the tall blonde," she pouted.

Meg gave her a sympathetic smile. "Think of it like this, the sooner you get this over with, the sooner you get to go to computer lab," she waggled eyer brows.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could hack into the ball?" Mac remarked wistfully.

"Ooh! They're coming our way," Meg pointed out as she bounced from side to side ready to defend.

Mac's eyes widened as Meg tried to get the ball from Wallace while she hid behind the blonde. Wallace grinned and made his shot.

The timer went off and Wallace's team won.

"Mac!" Meg shook her head. And Mac lifted her hands up.

"You guys suck at this," Wallace laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Mac arched an eyebrow. "Well, not all of us can be star of the basketball team."

He grinned. "What can I say? Not everyone can handle being this awesome."

They chuckled and Mac remarked, "You're so full of yourself."

Casey tapped Meg's shoulder and she smiled in greeting. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, his eyes linger at Mac and Wallace and then back at Meg. She nodded and walked with him.

"What's up?" She asked, dabbing her face free of the sweat.

"That was a really good jump," he gestured to the court.

She chuckled. "Not good enough to stop the basketball machine that is Wallace Fennel."

He shrugged and commended, "The guy's a pro. It was unfair."

"Evidently, it doesn't matter what's your basketball status in high school gym class."

Casey smiled for a moment, amused at her annoyed tone. He swallowed and informed her, "So, Duncan's not into Mac."

She frowned. "Cheerleader is totally Duncan's type."

He shrugged. "Meg, I'm telling you. He said that he didn't break up with you so he could date someone else."

Her frown deepened and confusion colored her eyes. "What does that even mean?"

Casey sucked in a breath and admitted, "I think he's still into you."

Her lip curled up in outrage. She shook her head and huffed, "He broke up with me. Why would he break up with me if he was into me?"

"Wanna find out?" He offered.

She met his gaze. "How?"

Casey grinned. "I have a plan. Something beneficial to us both."

"Casey," she said unsure. There was so many schemes and plans going on that she could hardly keep track anymore. It was like her senior year was a big fat game.

He touched her shoulder gently. "Let's show our ex's what they're missing out on."

She sighed. "Don't start being cryptic now."

He grinned. "Wanna be my fake girlfriend, Meg Manning?"

She gaped at him, "Huh?"

* * *

><p>Veronica opened her locker and was squirted with blue dye. She gasped and huffed, "Sonovabitch." <em>How the hell does he keep getting into my damn locker?!<em>

Logan laughed, he walked over to her with a wide grin. "'Sup Smurf?" He waggled his eyebrows. She huffed angrily and sent him a deathly glared.

~~VM~~

I've been re-watching a lot of teen movies during my downtime. And I'm sure many other teen movie clichés will work it's way into this fic. So this could either be really fun or an epic fail. Let me know which way the scales are tipping.


End file.
